Should've Told You
by MnY
Summary: Prot x Mark slash. No more than a kiss but don't read if you don't like the idea of romantic relationship between two men.


Hello! This is my first K-PAX slash, written after the wonderful movie.   
Don't expect much of a plot, because all I've wanted to write is a kiss.  
The characters aren't mine, I guess you know that!  
  
  
  
Should've told you...  
  
  
***  
  
  
It's just another memory of you that makes me missing you more than   
anything...  
  
***  
  
It started out as our usual session. I never got tired of those, me and   
him in barely lit room, talking about different things. Of K-PAX mostly,   
sometimes other topics popped up. Even now I can still imagine Prot   
before me, so real, I could've touched him. His eyes rarely leaving mine   
as he spoke, kind wrinkles adding certain charm to his face, that cute   
grin that appeared too often to leave my being unaffected.  
Phrase by phrase, as I was trying to figure out his case, we got to a   
line (don't remember it now, and don't care) which made me ask:  
  
- Do you feel like humans do?  
  
Prot watched me for a moment and then answered: - Yes, of course, Mark.  
I've told you I like Earth fruits a lot, and thought that you listened.  
  
- But the Thorazyne medication you were under before you got to us didn't   
have the slightest effect on you.  
  
Another grin of his.  
  
- I'm K-PAXian. Your medication don't have effect on me, but when it   
comes to simple senses as tasting, hearing, touching, I have usual human   
reactions. Is that surprising for you?  
  
- Well, no. I've remembered what you told me about your reproduction  
process. - He nods his head, as if he knew I was waiting for this gesture,   
and only this. - Well, if that's so terrible, weren't you ever, uh, tempted   
to try it in human form, like you are now?  
  
- No, I wasn't. I'm here for completing my report, not for pleasures.  
  
- You include what you experience in your report, don't you, Prot? That is   
also an experience.  
  
- What Marc, are you trying to convince me to just go and sleep with a   
woman?  
  
I get up and walk up to him. His gentle brown eyes watch me as I lift my   
hand and tilt his head just a little. When I speak, my voice is only a   
whisper.  
  
- Why woman? I'm here for you, Prot, if you're willing.  
  
And after said that, I lower my lips on his mouth. His lips are wonderfully  
soft and yielding, all I've dreamed them to be and more. After a short while   
Prot begins kissing me back and little moans he makes tell me he really   
enjoys this.  
I found myself holding my breath as I gazed at him after our kiss. Just a few   
moments ago his lips melt under mine, and now Prot's staring at me with this   
strange expression. I want to close my eyes, to run away, to kiss him again,   
all at a time. But I do nothing. I just wait for him to do something.  
  
- I thought you were speaking about women, Marc, not men.  
  
Inwardly, I sigh with relief. I was afraid I'd drive him away from me.  
  
- It's, um, possible for both men and women. But with women you can also   
reproduce, not just, uh, enjoy the process.  
  
I feel goddamn ashamed telling him all this. I'm seducing Prot, there's no   
other term for this. Never thought myself capable of anything like this.   
He tilts his head bird-like.  
  
- So you offer me pleasure. Is it okay with your wife? As I recall, this is   
called adultery.  
  
Now how can I explain this? I shouldn't have gotten so close to Prot, I   
shouldn't have... but I don't regret at all.  
  
- Prot. I offered what I did to you because of who you are. I like you.   
I would've never told anything like this to any other man but you.  
- Is it because I'm a K-PAXian?  
- Because you're Prot. Do you trust me?  
- I trust you, Marc.  
  
And then I thought that was "it". I took his face with my hands and kissed   
his lips once again. This time Prot answered immediately, pressing is lips   
against mine, adding to this exquisite caress the touch of his surprisingly   
strong hands on my shoulders. I licked his lips, asking for entrance;   
permission granted, I slid my tongue into sweet warmth of Prot's mouth. He   
seemed shy at first, but when he got the point, he answered with such   
passion that greatly surprised me.  
Soon he was lying shirtless, and as I kissed my way down his stomach I   
blessed all gods and devils that made me lock the door just today.  
  
***  
  
I never regret what I've done. Those moments with Prot are even more   
precious to me because they're so few.  
Prot's no longer with me, all I have is Robert Porter, and he's not Prot.   
I miss my K-PAXian too much.  
  
I regret just one thing. Instead of "I like you" I should have told him   
"I love you". I wish he'd knew.  
  
  
  
The End. 


End file.
